paradiseislandhdfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Awards/@comment-4213306-20111120075914
Okay, here's the whole story what I did to finally get the 100% awards: I played most of the time with version 1.0.1x. I didn't update the game as people kept telling they lost their island and of course I didn't want that to happen. I also didn't play online, because I didn't know if I would lost my island because of that too. I achieved all awards, which didn't require piastres, because I had to save up for them (I even bought some with real money, but I'm not sure if it was for this device (I played on more)). After I reached the 400, I started to achieve the other awards. Before I got the most awards, I upgraded to version 1.1.15 and build the buildings I didn't have in version 1.0.1x. And that's when I got the "Master of construction" and "Luxurious facilities builder" award. When I got all award, except for "posting photos on facebook", "cleaning", "one copy of each" and "the great victory", I got online, that was on october 30th, and gave my island the name "IslandOfSun" (also a bad timing, because now I'm affected with the "player have not posted new information yet"-bug). And I started to post and clean other islands. Oh, and a few days before I got online I fixed the pier, so fixing the pier is not needed to attract tourists :-) The first thing I got, when I went online was the halloween event and I got the Which Shop, Guillotine and Maya pyrimide. I had enough pumpkins etc. to buy the Haunted House, but I didn't build it, because I found out I needed another 66 pumpkins to get the "Rollor Coaster" and I never got that in about the 2 hours left. I also got the first limited offer, the "TV Tower" and every next 4 days the others. I bought them all and didn't ignore buildings, because I've heard on facebook, when I didn't buy or ignored buildings, others might not appear and I sure as hell didn't want to miss the Statue of Liberty. And yesterday, the Statue appeared! Right before it appeared I had the following buildings: All the special and non-special buildings in the menu, 7 solar plants, a windmill, a generator, a lot of palm trees (no other plants or trees), the atlass hotel, the halloween things mentioned above, 2 Crypts, a Bogey and a Frankenstein and TV Tower, Pirate Ship, Vinyl Club, Nano Generator, 2 Travel Tents, Mysterious Arbor & Obstacle Course. So the only thing I didn't build at that point was the Hounted House. I bought the Statue of Liberty, but didn't got the last 2 awards... stopped the game, started again but still not... After I build another hotdog stand, I still didn't got it (I have to say, I don't remember if it was before I stopped or after I started it again (I did a lot after I didn't get the award in the first place, I was a bit upset)). After I build the Haunted House, I got the last 2 awards!!!.. Not sure if it needs to be the Hounted House per sé...